


Love is in the (h)air

by tiniper



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, So much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: Ohno's mom takes him to go to the salon and get his hair taken care. His hairstylist is sweet and cute and when he lets this slip to the rest of Arashi, Ohno is semi-forced into being a regular at her workplace. Affections grow on both sides as they get to know each other.I love Ohno's mom!All the boys are good and sweet!I love when Nino teases absolutely anyone but especially Ohno!





	Love is in the (h)air

**Author's Note:**

> This was so nostalgic to reread! I wrote this years ago (like back in 2009 maybe?).  
> Enjoy and forgive it for what it is.

Love is in the (h)air

 

Standing behind the man, she touched his hair testing its length, texture, and condition with her fingertips. In the mirror before them she couldn’t help but take the opportunity to observe him, taking advantage of his seemingly distracted mind. She turned his head side to side and up and down, she considered his head shape and face. Dropping her hands to his shoulders, “So, what did you have in mind?” she asked. Saya smiled, seeing an almost completely confused and partly embarrassed look come upon his face.

 

“Satoshi!” a woman scolded loudly from the nearby waiting area, glancing over Saya noticed that she looked a lot like him, “pay attention or I’ll let her dye your pretty idol head purple,” she warned turning her attention back to her magazine. “Kaa-chan…” he muttered, pouting a little. The girl decided that ‘absentminded’ and ‘dazed’ must be regular parts of his personality. “If it makes you feel better, Ohno-san, I’d never dye your pretty idle head purple,” she smiled playfully. Ohno nodded and looked grateful but a little bit like he didn’t believe his mother couldn’t convince her otherwise if push came to shove. “Blue, I think, would suit you much better,” she teased with a little laugh and pulled a cape around his shoulders in just such a color. He smiled and chuckled a bit too and asked her to just trim it up a bit for him. Nodding, she tipped the chair back to the sink to start the process. Not 30 seconds into the shampooing Ohno’s eyes drooped shut in pleasure as Saya’s fingers worked through his hair and massaged his scalp.

 

Everyone always seemed to like this part of the haircut. Today she was taking extra care and some personal enjoyment out of it. She liked his pleased, utterly relaxed, expression and kept washing longer that she usually would have. “Ready to get started?” she asked as she shut the water off and towel dried his head quickly but gently. In the mirror she saw his look, “Don’t look so put out,” she said, sympathetically, “you’re always welcome to come back for more. I could always use the company and the business,” and she turned her attention to combing out his hair, careful to avoid pulling any knots.

 

As she focused on that he watched her and took in her appearance. She was small with soft looking curves. He knew a lot of hair stylists from his work and almost none of them had hair like hers. Hers was natural colored and soft looking and pulled up in a simple ponytail. No makeup either. Just a pretty girl, he decided. Pretty dark innocent eyes with thick dark lashes. Pretty skin, too. But what struck him most was her mouth. Her pretty white teeth, pretty pink lips, pretty tongue making surprise appearances to wet those lips or be bit between those teeth. “Okay, ready,” she announced and grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped them in the air.

 

She trimmed his hair and hummed random songs; he thought she might just be making up tunes as she went. He listened carefully, anyways though, to see if she would do one of his songs but she never did. Afterwards she blow dried his hair and sprayed in some styling gel to get it to look like it had when he had first come in. Undoing the cape and tossing it onto the next chair over and she dropped her hands back onto his shoulders and announced the completion of the haircut. “Ah, thank you,” he said standing up and bowing a little. “It’s nothing, really,” she said leading him to his mother and the cash register. His mother looked him over and pulled out her wallet, “Somehow you’ve managed to make my son look cute again,” she smiled happily. Saya shook her head, amused as Ohno quietly asked his mom to stop as his cheeks reddened. “No, no, he was cute to begin with… I just helped clean him up a bit,” Saya smiled and handing back her change. “Indeed,” she reached out and pinched her son’s cheek. “Kaa-chan!” he exclaimed, the blush getting a bit darker.

 

After bidding them goodbyes and the pair leaving, Saya was once again alone in the shop. Sighing she sunk down into one of the seats and thought about her customer. Only a few moments had passed before the door reopened and she looked up to find Ohno shifting in the doorway awkwardly, half in and half out. She smiled, curious, “Did you forget something?” she asked. Ohno shook his head no but must have decided that was the wrong action and started to nod instead, his brows furrowed slightly. “Your name…?” he muttered quietly. “Pardon?” She prompted, unsure what he’d said. “I didn’t get your name…” he clarified, a little clearer. Saya bit her lip trying to keep her smile in check, “Saya,” she finally answered, he smiled now. “Thanks again then, Saya-chan,” he said wanting to try the name on his tongue. She nodded and waved, “Bye then, come again, okay?” she said and watched him back out of the door again and with one last look back through the glass he was gone. Laughing quietly to herself she leaned back and closed her eyes, really hoping that he might be back one day.

 

The week went on as typical for the each of them she assumed. She hadn’t really expected to see the man again but exactly seven days after his visit he returned. Standing behind the register Saya’s mouth hung open in surprise for several moments as Ohno entered the shop with another guy. “You’re back!” she exclaimed forgetting her etiquette for a moment in her happiness, “Oh, welcome,” she bowed politely towards Ohno’s friend. Ohno smiled as he waved a little and then nudged his friend’s shoulder. “Yeah… hi,” the friend started, clearing his throat, “I wanted my hair cut and Oh-chan said that here was a good place,” he declared, he was probably Ohno’s height, thin framed, and had a distinctly smirk-y look on his face. He seemed harmless though, especially if he was someone like Ohno’s friend. “He’s Ninomiya Kazunari,” Ohno supplied, and both boys gave her waiting look that confused her. “Right…” she nodded and wrote it down on her log, “Follow me if you will, Ninomiya-san,” she said pleasantly and started walking but nobody followed her. She looked questioningly back at the pair. “Can Oh-chan come back too?” Nino asked. “Of course,” she motioned to include Ohno as well. As Nino made himself comfortable in a chair he insisted that she call him ‘Nino’. “Nino-san, then, and Ohno-san-," she turned and found him sitting in the next chair over, “Oh… I’m so pleased, your hair set very nicely!” she complemented, “It truly does suit you,” she said smiling softly and returned her attention to Nino.

 

Ohno watched as she stared him off with a shampooing which made him a little jealous and annoyed. Nino was making a big show about how relaxing and wonderful the washing was. Ohno was starting to get the feeling Nino was taunting him and when Ohno normally got that feeling it was usually because that’s exactly what was happening. So, once that was done and the haircut was under way he became even surer of what Nino was trying to do when the flirting became even more exaggerated. He was throwing around cute little comments about her and he was even slipping in some of the very same phrases Ohno himself had used to describe her except Nino was making them sound much more flirtatious.

 

Now, even if Ohno would deny the accusation as to why he suddenly thought Nino needed to get a haircut; at a random salon that his mother happened to find, on the exact same day of the week near the same time he’d gotten his own hair cut done just seven days before; he should have known better. Nino wasn’t stupid or blind. The second Nino saw the small woman his entire attitude shifted from pleasant and a little curious to bratty and cocky. Nino was on a mission to embarrass or expose Ohno, all with love, of course, and Ohno, a little late in the game, definitely knew it. Between flirty comments he would glance at Ohno through the mirror with a smug challenging look. Other times he would try putting Ohno on the spot by asking him his opinion on the about the girl: “She’s cute, ne, Oh-chan?”, or, “Her hands are like little miracles, right?” he’d complement, or, “We should hire her to work for us, she so good, don’t you agree, Oh-chan?” he would say. Saya would laugh and shake her head, rolling her eyes playfully and accommodatingly for Ohno to see. Clearly she didn’t think Nino meant anything by them or that he might be hinting at something either, for which Ohno was grateful.

 

Finishing up blow drying his hair she left Nino to take in his new look and walked over to the register. Ohno followed the few feet and leaned against the nearest wall, “Nino-san likes to tease you,” she said. Looking over his shoulder he found Nino looking very accomplished. Ohno turned back and nodded. “He likes to tease me too, I think,” she added. “He’s just like that, he not trying to be mean or anything,” Ohno explained. “I could tell… I’m glad you brought him – I’m glad you came back,” she said with a pretty shy smile. Then as the boys left after their final thanks, Ohno, once again, popped back in. “Bye, Saya-chan,” he said smiling. Saya was about to wave but Nino also reappeared and dragged the other man away while smirking knowingly towards the girl who didn’t know what else to do but shrug and wave anyways.

 

After that second visit Saya felt somewhat expectant as the next Thursday approached, even more anxious now that she knew who he was. She had been remembering the visits and certain things had prompted her to do a little research. She’d remembered that Ohno’s mother had said that he had a pretty idol head. Idol not idle, although it seemed both were true. Then Saya had met Nino and something about the two of them together had seemed familiar and then it clicked all together. With a quick online check for confirmations sake she learned that both boys were of Arashi. She was rather annoyed with herself for not having figured it out sooner. But then again, she thought, nobody expects famous people to walk into their out-of-the-way shop, it just doesn’t happen, at least until now, apparently. When Thursday finally came and went she couldn’t believe how disappointed she was. The disappointment carried over to the next day too, all the way up through closing time. As she lounged about she flipped through an Arashi photo book she’d picked up a few days ago. Hearing a tapping on the looked door and looked up to see Ohno standing there waving sheepishly. 3 friends behind him, all fellow group members. And there she was holding a book full of pictures of them.

 

Jumping up she shoved the photo book between several haircut books and hurried to let them in. “Ohno-san, welcome back! And welcome to all of you as well,” she smiled bowing a little in their direction. She chewed her lip hoping she wasn’t blushing too badly from almost getting caught. By the time everyone was introduced she felt a little more under control. Her relief was short lived though, and her poor heart began to race as she saw Jun eyeing the stack of books she’d hidden her Arashi book in. After a few minutes of conversation it became clear that the boys had no sure purpose. She laughed quietly at their caught expression when she pointed it out. “Don’t worry, I’m happy, thank you for coming to see me,” she smiled. “Ah… she’s cute!” Aiba and Sho said simultaneously. Aiba was much louder though and enthusiastically bounced in his spot a bit. “You found a super cute girl, Riida!” Aiba hugged the older man. Saya observed the idols interactions: Sho and Jun whispered to each other casting looks around and Ohno stood pouting, occasionally tossing a hopeful look about silently asking for help as Aiba hung on him and casually asked questions with lots of ‘you knows’ and ‘ahem…yeahs’.

 

It was sometime around then that Sho asked if she would show them around the shop. Confused, but willing, Saya led the boys to one of the cut stations to show off her tools. She had barely started explaining the difference between a razor cut and a scissored cut when, from the waiting area, came a rather smug question. “Saya-san, are you a fan?” Jun asked holding up the incriminating book. Saya froze staring at the book with an ashamed look, like she’d just got caught having committed a terrible crime. “I…” she started, feelings of sadness building fast in her, “I’m sorry,” she said and couldn’t bring herself to meet any of their eyes, afraid of the contempt she was sure she was going to find.

 

“Saya-chan…” Ohno had walked up to her and stood right in front of her, “It’s okay, you don’t have to like our music,” he said. “What?” Saya looked up confused, “I like your music a lot, what are you talking about?” she asked but Ohno only blinked at her, confused in his own right. “What are you sorry for? Knowing who we are?” Jun asked, in a tone that suggested he just might think she’s a bit dumb. Saya shrugged, “… I guess so…” she admitted. “Saya-chan…” Ohno said quietly, coming right up to her before turning his body slightly and shooing his friends off with several sharp flicks of the wrist, similarly to the way you might shoo small children or dogs. Saya smiled a little at the antics as all the boys obliged at different speeds before they were left alone in the store.

 

“I really like that Saya-chan like our music then,” he smiled a bit. He was feeling pretty nervous about this, “I think you’re really nice,” Ohno said, leaning trying to meet her eyes. “I think you’re nice too, Ohno-san,” She said. “Why were you embarrassed about to book?” he asked. Saya chewed her lip, wondering what she could say, “I guess, I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea…” she tried explained, “I didn’t want you to think I only like you because that stuff,” she continued and blushed when she realized she might have said too much. “You like me, Saya-chan?” he asked with his brows lifting teasingly, suggestively. Saya laughed and sighed, “Yes, I think Ohno-san is a really nice and funny and very interesting…” she confessed with a blush. “I think you’re great, too,” Ohno put in, “More than great, even,” he said, “I really like you,” he leaned even more forward and looked in her eyes for a second, “Don’t get mad, okay?” he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

 

It was only a little kiss on the mouth but it got the point across. When Ohno pulled back he waited for some kind of reaction. He watched her tongue flick out taste her lips that he’d just kissed and then she smiled and looked up at him, “What makes you think I’d get mad at you for that?” she asked with a little laugh. Ohno only shrugged before he smiled too, full on. “I want to date, Saya-chan, is that okay?” he asked, hopeful. Saya put on a look of thoughtfulness and doubt before she leaned forward and kissed him, “I think that I’d really like that,” she whispered, happily.

 

“Oh-chan, can we come back in, it’s kind of cold out here,” Aiba knocked on the door but was already half way into the shop again before either Ohno or Saya could respond, “I saw some kissy-kissy stuff happen, through the window,” he teased lightly, “are you gonna date now? Waa! Cute! But now that means it’s just me and Sho-chan left as bachelors! Who do you think’ll fall in love next?” he asked cocking his head to the side. Ohno didn’t know for who would fall in love next, didn’t even know for sure that he and Saya we in love, but he was certainly happy and he didn’t want to give up Saya any time soon and reached over and grabbed her hand. Saya smiled over at him and the little pang in his chest said that he was probably already a little in love. A hairsbreadth away, probably, and he chuckled at his own pun. A hairsbreadth away from being in love with a hairstylist in a hair salon.

**Author's Note:**

> Aiba says that he and Sho are the only 2 left as bachelors because I have 2 other stories where Jun and Nino each get an OC girlfriend of their own. My plan had been to write a story for everyone but that never happened. Oh well.


End file.
